naruto infernal
by naru1kitsune
Summary: est-ce que les démons existe ? et SI Naruto avait des origine démoniaque et que le monde des enfers avait besoin de lui ? sera t il en mesure de vivre à Konoha, dans l'enfer du feu ? Ouai sa fait beaucoup d'interrogation XP.


Bon me voilà avec une deuxième fic alors que ma première n'est pas encore fini mais bon c'est pas grave. Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les utilise quand même XD.

Sasunaru et pour le reste je sais pas encore, on verra. Dans cette fic Naruto à 18 ans et pour Sasuke je sais pas encore mais il est très vieux XD. Histoire de démons. UA évidement

Bonne lecture

Aujourd'hui, la météo annonce un temps clément pour un mois de décembre, selon eux l soleil devrait être au rendez-vous et il ne devrais pas y avoir de vent.

Lors de mon footing l'aire sec et froid me mordait les membres à découvert, pas très agréable je dois avouer.

Après un peu de sport, c'est bien connu, il est toujours agréable de prendre une bonne douche chaude. C'est sec et propre comme un sou neuf que je sortie de ce moment de plaisir, voilà il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser en direction des cours. Le trajet en métro est comment dire... ennuyeux, comme d'habitude.

Quelque temps plus tard mes jambes me conduisirent devant un parc où je m'arrête pour contempler la population tokyoite, sa et là je vois des coureurs ( couper du monde extérieur par leur écouteurs ), une mère et son enfant ( qui marchent d'un pas presser ), des personnes âgées ( assises sur un banc qui nourrissent des oiseaux ) et des hommes d'affaires marchand comme si ils avaient un balai dans le cul.

Je me lève, marque un temps d'arrêt et marche pas à pas vers le bâtiment de l'enseignement.

Aller encore un passage piéton et j'y serais. Je suis entouré par la foule, le personnage passe du rouge au vert, je m'engage sur la voie. Perdue dans mes pensées je ne vois pas que je suis seul sur le passage puis j'entends un crissement de pneu, elle voiture passe devant moi, je vois au ralentis, le conducteur me faire un doigt d'honneur et le temps reprend son cours. Quelque seconde je reste interdit, reprenant mes esprits, je reprend mon chemin comme si rien ne s'était passer.

cours de merde, je suis content que se soit enfin fini, pour aujourd'hui du moins. Quand je prend le chemin du retour, il est déjà 7 heur du soir mais comme nous sommes en décembre le soleil ce couche plus tôt, ce qui à pour conséquence une visibilité réduite et la possibilité de se faire agresser au détour d'une rue. J'arrive au parc de ce matin.

Dans le silence de la nuit, j'entends mes pas faire écho aux ténèbres, finalement j'arrive au passage piéton, je traverse sans me soucier du feu tricolore, de toute façon je ne vois aucune voiture à l'horizon.

Tout d'un coup j'entends un hurlement inhumain, je lève les yeux, une forme longiligne transperce le ciel et se dirige vers moi. J'ai à peine le le temps de dire « shit » que je me fait empalé. Je sens le sang se répandre sur la chaussée, je vois que la lance n'a pas fait de dégâts superflus, elle m'a seulement embrocher par l'abdomen et est ressortit par le bas de mon dos.

J ne ressens rien, enfin, pour le moment,je sais que dans quelques secondes je vais souffrir. Mais pour l'instant le temps semble au ralenti comme ce matin, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'étire vers l'infini comme dans l'attente de quelque-chose ou de quelqu'un. Et il se perd dans la froideur de la nuit.

Soudain je sens la douleur m'envahir par vagues successives, plus les secondes passent plus la douleur s'intensifie, si qui m'entraîne dans une semi-conscience, ma vue se trouble, mes sens se perturbent.

J'ai même l'impression que mon esprit me joue des tours, car je crois entrapercevoir à travers le brouillard qui envahie mes yeux, une colonne de flammes apportant en son sein un être ailé avec d'immense cornes d'une pure noirceur.

Suite à plusieurs seconde j'entends

? : veut-tu vivre

alors que je sombre dans l'inconscience.

SUITE :3

Naruto : a bas d'accord, je meurt dés le premier chapitre, sa promet.

Entité supérieur, c'est à dire votre serviteur l'auteur ( XD on y croit tous) : mais non tu verras Naruto mais après tu revit ;P, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sasuke : et moi c'est que je fais mon entré ? Hein ?

Moi : bientôt tk.

Sauke : j'espère bien pour toi. ( me sieute avec un regard de tueur)

kuy : bon c'est pas tous mais faut aller dormir les enfants.

Moi, Sasu et Naru : oui maître.

XP


End file.
